


sparks in the night, this love is

by traqedy



Series: This Love Is series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqedy/pseuds/traqedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to "a fire burning bright, this love is".</p>
    </blockquote>





	sparks in the night, this love is

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "a fire burning bright, this love is".

"C'mon, Sammy. I just got you back and I know you're soulless but it's the  _4th of July_ , okay?" 

Sam scowls at Dean, and then sighs. "Yeah, okay, fine. But when we end up with the car stuck in the middle of the road because you're spending money on fireworks instead of gas, don't come crying to me."

Dean double-fists the air. "Fuck yeah!" he shouts, and then makes sure he's got his wallet full. Cas touches his shoulder and then they're there at the firework store. Dean has to blink away his brief dizziness before he's getting fireworks. Sparklers and firecrackers, the whole lot. The lady at the counter piles them in plastic bags and Dean shows her his ID—it's fake of course—and then they're back in Bobby's house.

Dean practically  _squeals_  as they go out in the lot, Bobby joining the trio. Castiel watches as Sam rolls his eyes at his giddy brother. Cas hasn't seen Dean this happy since...well.

He smiles slightly as he watches Dean light the fuse to the first firework, Sam rushing to pull him back when Dean doesn't move away from the sparks. Sam grumbles as he sets Dean next to Castiel. Dean makes an excited sound as a high pitched scream runs through the air, sparks shooting up, going high into the air. There's a giant thrum in Castiel's chest as it explodes, blue and white sparks flying. 

"That was fucking  _awesome_!" Dean shrieks, hurrying to light the next one. Bobby snaps at him, a quick, "No, you idjit!" and he's got the lighter from Dean and lighting it himself. Sam wanders off after a couple firecrackers, standing further away because he insists Dean is going to catch him on fire. Bobby stands over with Sam, and they talk.

Cas and Dean are leaning on the hood of the Impala, watching as embers of red and green and yellow shoot through the night sky. With so much light from the fireworks, it's hard to see the stars, but Castiel can still pick out a few.

Dean lights up some sparklers—Cas had asked why they didn't have fuses and had been very confused—and hands Castiel two, one to hold in each hand. "Here, wave em' around." he mumbles, placing his hand over Castiel's and waving it around. Cas watches in fascination as orange light strokes the air, disappearing after a brief second, leaving only a fading imprint that goes away after a few moments.

Cas waves them around, making circles and even writing his own name. The first one burns out and Dean lights him another one as the second one extinguishes as well. He can see Dean watching him out of the corner of his eye, but pretends not to notice, acting like Dean is watching the fireworks going off to their right. 

"I love you," Dean murmurs after Castiel's sixth sparkler.

"I love you too." Cas replies without looking up from his sparkler.

"Cas." Castiel looks up from the firework held in his hand and looks at Dean. Dean's face is lit up from the fireworks to the side and from the sparkler. Streaks of light are caressing his face, showing in his eyes. Dean's expression is nothing but fond, his eyes roaming Castiel likes he's a beautiful piece of art, something royal back in history.

"Cas." Dean repeats, and he smiles a little. The sparkler burns out between them, and Castiel just drops it. It makes a crunching sound as Dean steps on it in his attempt to get closer to Cas. His hands find Cas' shoulders, and one of them slowly slides up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Castiel's hands find Dean's hips automatically. They haven't done this since Sam came back, and that was three months ago.

"You're... really cute." Dean laughs, staring into those blue eyes. He closes the space between them, feeling Cas' arms tighten around him, sliding up his back and gripping his shirt tight as they kiss. Dean can hear the fireworks behind him, hear Sam's wolf whistle, hear his pounding heart and the noise Castiel makes in his throat.

They pull away and Cas leans forward to kiss him again, chasing his lips. They kiss some more and then sit on the hood, watching the fireworks and lighting sparklers until there's nothing left, Sam and Bobby having gone inside, and even then they sit there, gazing at the stars. 

It's cliché and Dean doesn't mind. He doesn't mind that he gets butterflies in his stomach when Cas appears, doesn't mind that his heart bangs against his ribcage when they kiss, like a bird rattling its cage. He doesn't mind that Cas is leaning his head on Dean's shoulder, or that they're love is gooey and sweet, like warm chocolate chip cookies. It's cliché and he  _loves_  it. He loves how he softens around Castiel, and how his skin tingles and burns where Cas touches him. He doesn't mind, even when he looks at Cas and believes with all his heart that even compared to fireworks and stars, Cas is the most brightest thing he's ever seen.

Dean smiles and kisses him again.


End file.
